


Narco Fic

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, omfg its jack and dean, youtuber
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is unedited and written in like 7 different classes but i like how it came out so sUCK IT</p><p>((for my friend insssssssss))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narco Fic

"My name is Dean Dobbs, and i'm narcoleptic."  
The chorus of "Hi Dean"s were almost comical. It was your stereotypical therapy group. I wasn't depressed, but i wasn't happy either. I didn't have the best life.  
Being narcoleptic was definitely up there on the suck-ish things that can happen to a person. It didn't really set in until i was a teenager, so i was able to grow up normally at least. My therapist is always telling me to count my blessings…  
I told my painfully boring story for the third time this week to the painfully dull group class. When i was about 12 i started getting really tired a lot. I grew used to it pretty quickly and as long as i went to bed a bit early i was fine. The only time it became extremely noticeable was when i would stay up late and i would become so tired i'd frequently pass out. When i was 15 it got worse. I would pass out after school, i had to quit football because i was too tired, i was falling behind on homework because it was too hard to focus or stay awake while doing it. Finally my parents had enough and took me to a doctor who ran a million tests and came back with a simple phrase. "Sorry, he's narcoleptic."  
It's pretty easy to live with. I haven't ever had many close friends so i never have to explain it to anyone. The only people i explain it to is my teachers and my "closest-thing-to-a-friend" named Ben who's in all of my classes and gives me the notes when i fall asleep in class.  
My parents admitted me after attending a parenting class on children with chronic diseases. They heard all of the scary words like "introvertion and depression" and decided to admit me to a therapist who suggested group therapy as well as medication. However, i can't take the meds because they mess with my sleeping pills. Whoops. I think it was the fact that i have no friends that really did it for them. I don't mind it, it'd be weird anyway. They'd want to hang out and i'd have to say no every time because it would mess with my nap schedule.  
The group therapist explained that true friends would work around my disabilities (a lecture i receive every time i come here) and then moved onto the next person. They droned on. I didn't know most of them, most of them didn't know me. Pretty soon i found myself drifting off…  
I jumped awake when someone was shaking me. It was my mom. She had a look on her face that said "you didn't _need_ to sleep through that and you know it." and i simply shook my head. No one but her would wake me up anyway, they were too worried about my 'condition'.  
The drive home was pretty normal. My mom asked what i talked about, i said not much, then we didn't talk. I liked it that way, talking was tiring. When we got home my mom made some snarky comment about how i should do my homework since i _clearly_ didn't need my nap anymore. I smiled, i liked it when people joked about my "sickness". No one ever did for fear of insulting me, but it didn't really matter to me either way. I just liked to laugh.  
Luckily i didn't have a lot of homework so i was able to crash early and actually get up on time for school the next day. My mom waved me goodbye and i nodded to my first class teacher as i entered the school. I plopped my butt down at the empty table in the front and rested my head in my arms. I wasn't tired, but i knew no one would criticize me for this so i did it anyway. I almost found myself falling asleep anyway but suddenly someone was tapping me on the shoulder.  
"Um, excuse me? Can i sit here?" A tall boy with light brown hair and a _massive_ quiff was prodding me in the shoulder. I had never seen him before.  
I blinked, "er… sure?" I said, scooting my chair in so he could sneak past me.  
"Thanks man!" He smiled, setting his books down on the table in front of his chair. "I'm Jack Howard. What's your name?"  
My eyes stayed widened, "D- Dean… Dobbs…" i stuttered, taking his outstretched hand. He smiled and turned to the teacher who was beginning the lesson.  
About half way through i found myself still thinking about the mystery boy who had sat down next to me. He had to have been new, my school wasn't big enough for me not to know someone. I tried not to stress about it too much because "strong emotions" can cause a cataplexy which is when my muscles just shut down for a few seconds and that wasn't exactly how i wanted to introduce myself to this boy.  
When the bell rand i stood up quickly, trying to get my things and leave before the quiff boy had another chance to talk to me, but he was faster.  
"So, Dean?" He stepped quickly to keep up with my fleeting pace. "I'm new here and i don't know where i'm going. Do you think you could point me to building 7?"  
I swallowed, "Actually… i'm going there now. I'll take you. You must have grade english with Marchen, right?" He nodded. "We have english together. I'll show you how to get there."  
I led him across the long walk between buildings. He talked most of the way about moving here from manchester. His parents had gotten divorced and him mom wanted to get him away from his dad so they moved into to her old house. I tried not to be as interested in his life as i was.  
Finally we made it to the classroom and i dropped my books in my empty seat, assuming he'd go sit with someone more popular than me, but he didn't. He followed me right to the table and sat down next to me, smiling. I tried to smile back, but the nerves were paralyzing.  
My 'almost-friend' Ben sat behind me quietly, gazing at Jack for a moment before turning to his phone. I opened to say something to him, out of obligation, but just then the teacher started talking and i turned away, feeling quite a bit relieved.  
The whole day went by in a blur. Jack had every class with me. I walked him to all of them, even when he had gym while i was supposed to be in the nurse taking my "after lunch" nap. I didn't say anything to him about it though. I didn't want him to know. I tried my very best not to fall asleep in class.  
When the final school bell rang i stood by the door to the gym, waiting for Jack to come out. When he came out, my grin turned down a little as his head bobbed out of the door followed by two of the most popular guys in school: Tom Ridgewell and Christopher Bingham. They seemed like pretty nice guys, but the people who hung around them were jerks about who could stay, so i tried to avoid them at all costs. I quickly turned down the hallway to hurry away before they could see me, but i was too late.  
"Dean! Hey man!" Jack jogged away from Tom and Bing to grab my shoulder.  
"Hey, these guys wanna go to the pub later, Tom's 18 so he's gonna buy us all some drinks. Do you wanna come?"  
Not only did i not really want to spend some time with two guys who could possibly ruin my life, but i also had a scheduled nap in an hour that if i missed i would probably have attacks or pass out… so i just shook my head.  
Jack's grin fell a little, and he whined, "Awww…. why not!?" I bit my lip.  
"Erm… i have… to be home… to help my mom…" I lied quickly, trying to get away as quick as possible. Tom and Bing were standing across the hall, trying to wave Jack back over. He looked at me for a few more minutes, and then turned back to them.  
"Actually, i can't come today guys! Maybe another day, okay?" He called. I stared, shocked.  
"What?" I croaked, a little more 'out-loud' than i intended.  
Jack turned back, "I wanna hang out with you! So if you can't come over, I will!" I didn't know what to say so i just nodded, trying not to freak out.  
Jack and I walked home in silence, occasionally commenting on some landmark in the town. I didn't live far, but i could already feel my body getting tired. I took deep breaths, trying to force oxygen into my body and propel it to function. Today was not the day it was going to fail me.  
My mom was, of course, totally fine with me having friends over… in fact, she was thrilled. I tried to signal her that Jack didn't know, but she didn't seem to notice. Luckily it didn't come up and i was able to shove him into my room quickly before she said anything.  
I showed Jack around my room, which was pretty small and barely filled since i spent most of my time sleeping and didn’t have a lot of time for hobbies. He complimented my videogame collection and offered to play a round of super mario which was a shit game but i didn’t care. We played for a while before i could feel my lack of sleep catching up to me. I fought to keep my eyes open but pretty soon i was nodding off on the bed where we were sitting. I must have been jerking awake more violently than i thought because Jack noticed.  
“Are you okay? You look tired.” He asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV.  
“Yeah i’m fine, just tired.” I snapped quickly, before he could say anything else. “I’m gonna go get some snacks. Do you want anything?”  
Jack shook his head, “Nah, i’m not hungry.” His attention was still fully engrossed in his game.  
“Okay.” I hurried out of the room quickly before i passed out. When i slumped down on the chair and buried my head in my hands, my mom walked by and patted my head.  
“Are you okay sweetie?” she asked, her voice low and soft as to not scare me.  
I shrugged, “Yeah, I’m just tired.” I mumbled. She patted me once more and left. My vision blurred a little and i closed my eyes. Jack wouldn’t notice if i was gone for a few minutes...  
***  
What i didn’t account for was the sleep paralysis. Sometimes when i miss a nap I go into sleep paralysis where 10-15 minutes into my nap i lose control of my body and can’t move for a few minutes. It almost always wakes me up but it never lasts long.  
I sat anxiously waiting for it to pass when suddenly i heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Dean? Where’d you g-” Jack froze in the doorway. I focused very hard on breathing.  
“Dean! Are you asleep!? Wake up man!” He patted me on the back gently, and then a little harder. I tried desperately to move, but my body refused.  
“Dean... Dean wake up.” He was shaking my shoulders now. I tried to speak but it only came out as a breathy cough.  
“Dean! Shit! Wake up Dean!” He dropped my shoulders and grabbed the home phone, dialing the ambulance. My eyes widened and i groaned, my arms and chest slowly loosened up.  
“J- Jack...” I grumbled, my mouth still felt numb. Jack gasped, dropping the phone and rushing to me quickly to help me stand up. He grabbed my arm and pulled it over his shoulder, snaking his other hand around my waist. I gasped quietly.  
“I’m sorry,” I finally forced out, my  lungs felt heavy. Jack’s grip on my waist tightened and i swallowed down more butterflies.  
“Sorry for what!? What happened... i mean... has that happened before?” His breathing was fast, probably from worry.  
I sighed, keeping my gaze on the floor. “I should have just told you. Yes that’s happened before.” Jack gently set me down on my bed,  
“What was it then? Like a seizure. Geez man you scared the shit out of me.” He giggled nervously.  
I tried to smile, but tears were fighting their ways out of my eyes. “Sort of... basically... I’m narcoleptic. I get really tired easily and i have to take naps all of the time. I usually take one right after school but i didn’t want to while you were here cause you’d think i was...” I paused, Jack’s fingers gently pulled on my waist, pressing me closer to him. I ignored it. “Anyway, if i miss a nap I easily pass out and go into what’s called sleep paralysis where i can't move for a few minutes after i wake up. I’m sorry i should have told you.” I sniffed, trying to hide my face in my hair.  
Jack shook his head, He shifted his body so that he was facing me, but his arm was still around my waist. I shivered at his touch. “Dean, i wouldn’t think you were a loser! What kind of person do you think i am? You just scared me, i was worried you were dead! It'd be a sucky way to get to know the town if a person died on my first day.” He laughed. Ii stared at him, shocked that he wasn’t weirded out by my stupid “sickness”.  
“You’re not... i don’t know... creeped out by me?” I mumbled. Jack smiled.  
“Of course not! It’s not like it’s your fault! And even if it was, you get to take naps all day, dude. I’d choose that if i were you.” He winked.  
I stared, shocked. “Wow, I’ve never...” I trailed off, thinking about his fingers gently stroking my side. It felt nice, but i had never thought about another guy like this before. I tried to slow my heart rate.  
I sighed, “I supposed i should tell you about all of the symptoms then, if you have to witness something like that again...” Jack nodded, smiling. “Well obviously i’m really tired a lot, but because i sleep so much during the day i sometimes wake up in the middle of the night really energized and rushed. Its not as pleasant as it sounds. It feels like a fever after running a mile. My heart is always racing and i’m always really anxious.” Jack’s smile had faded, but he was still listening intently. I continued. “Also if i miss naps or get really worked up over something, i can have what’s called a cataplexy. Its the same thing as the sleep paralysis but it happens while i’m awake and i usually faint when it happens. The same thing occurs for a few seconds, i just can’t move or speak.” Jack’s eyes widened and he looked worried, like i might faint at any moment.  
“The last thing is, my doctor says sometimes i can have EDS which is where i fall asleep during the day while i’m awake and i become really zombie-like, but i’m still kind of awake. It’s like sleep-walking, but i’m mostly functional. You know it happens when you suddenly wake up and you can’t remember what you were doing for the past hour or so. I’ve never had one though, it only happens when you get _really_ tired.” I finished. Jack nodded and looked down into his lap.  
I waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. He just sat there, staring at his free hand. I expected him to pull away from me and try to change the subject, but he kept his arm around me. Finally after a few minutes he spoke. “Do you want to take a nap now?” He asked quietly, i sighed. The awkward goodbye was coming.  
“Yeah, i probably should. You can go home if you want, i understand.” I said sadly, trying to hide my sadness.  
Jack looked up, his face a little shocked. “What? No... i mean... can i stay here? It’s just a nap, right? We can play some more when you wake up!” He stuttered, avoiding eye contact with me.  
My own eyes widened. “Really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel awkward or something...” But he shook his head.  
“No, actually, i could use a 10 minute nap myself.” Jack chuckled, I couldn’t believe it.  
I nodded and laid down in my bed, my side felt cold from where his hand was. He scooted towards me, laying down next to my side of the bed and curling up. I rested my feet on his, trying to be cool about it, but at the same time craving his touch again.  
Jack sighed contently, curling his head into his hands. I closed my eyes to rest, but before i was fully asleep i heard him mumble, “Hey, Dean?”  
“Yeah?” I whispered back, opening my eyes. His were closed.  
Jack smiled, “Are you.... are you... do you? Like... boys?” His voice was barely audible. I could see red in his cheeks. Before i could respond his eyes opened and he started rambling.  
“I mean... i’m sorry that was really personal. I just... i think.... i l- like you... maybe? I’m sorry just... ignore this...” He trailed off, moving to sit up.  
Without thinking i grabbed his hands in mine. His eyes were as wide as ever when he turned back and looked at me. I tried to speak to explain myself, but sleep was already taking over and i couldn’t find the words. I just sighed and scooted closer to him, snuggling my head into his chest. It felt nice and warm.  
Jack gasped a bit but didn’t waste a moment. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face into my hair, sighing contently. I smiled into his chest.  
“Go to sleep now, Dean.” He whispered.


End file.
